<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackentine's Day Miracle by Lost_Elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695667">Jackentine's Day Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf'>Lost_Elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Feels, Grief/Mourning, I have no idea what to tag, Jackentine's Day, M/M, Miracles, Sad, Short, Smut, because Jack is dead, but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys learns Handsome Jack died on Pandora, but he just can't accept it. He hopes for a miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackentine's Day Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry not sorry, and happy broken heart day! This is not the fluff you are looking for. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voices came muffled through his door, and only then Rhys realised that the music in his ears stopped playing. Probably long ago – he just wasn’t paying attention. With a sigh, he rolled on his other side, trying to ignore the whispering.</p><p>
  <em>“Is he sulking?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He told me he had a bad day and locked himself in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, he is sulking…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yvette… He’s just— He’s just sad. We should do something.”</em>
</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Rhys called, his voice hoarse and slurred. “I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a bad day.”</p><p>He heard shuffling and a guilty gasp as someone realised that they weren’t as quiet as they thought. He rolled over again, tangling himself in the sheets until they were hugging him almost too tightly. Through his ECHOeye, he started the playlist again. The first song that came on was way too cheerful, so he quickly skipped it.</p><p>Much calmer tones soothed his senses, and Rhys burrowed his nose into the pillow. It was cold and wet even though he didn’t remember actually crying. He couldn’t. He <em>shouldn’t</em>, damn it. He is grown man, and this is no reason to cry. But even a grown man can have a bad day.</p><p>
  <em>Few years to go</em>
</p><p>Rhys shuddered. Has this always been coming? Was this fate? How could he let this happen?</p><p>
  <em>And your friends are gone</em>
</p><p>They betrayed him; that’s what happened. Rhys didn’t know who, but—</p><p>
  <em>We’re alone now</em>
</p><p>A sob wrenched its way out of Rhys’ painfully tight throat, shaking his slim body, but that was all. He couldn’t bring himself to cry, to actually let it all out. He shuddered again and tried to roll over, but he was so tangled in the sheets that he was stuck, unless he wanted to give up on the fake hug. He liked the tightness around him, so he gave up struggling. It was like being held in place by strong arms. Broad shoulders…</p><p>Another song came on, and Rhys sighed. How long until he finally falls asleep? Everything will surely be better in the morning. He will go to work, finish early because of the mandatory mourning period… He will crawl back into the bed and feel miserable.</p><p>Another hiccupping sob shook Rhys, but still no tears. If he could cry himself to sleep…</p><p>Did Handsome Jack ever cry? Did he cry when he lost? When they <em>murdered</em> him. Rhys was sure that there are times when it’s allowed to cry. Jack would understand.</p><p>Suddenly, loud clanking echoed in the kitchen, like the whole cupboard fell and shattered. Rhys startled and sat up, the sheets loosening around him. One angry yell of <em>dammit</em> came through the door. It wasn’t Vaughn’s.</p><p>Carefully, Rhys stood up. He was only wearing boxers, an old, stretched and worn tank top and his most comfy fluffy socks, but whoever was in the kitchen surely wouldn’t mind. He opened the door and peeked inside, only to gasp and freeze in place.</p><p>“Oh, hey pumpkin! Mind telling me where the fuck I am? Is this Helios, or it didn’t work?”</p><p>Handsome Jack was in the kitchen, the cupboard at his feet, most of the mugs and plates broken. He was wearing his usual many-layered clothing and trademark grin. His hair was a little out of place, but then he ran a hand through it, and it was perfect as always.</p><p>“Cat’s got your tongue?” Jack grew impatient, frowning at the cyborg.</p><p>“N-n-n-no, sir,” he stuttered. “I just… I… You…” his gaze fell to the cupboard. “My kitchen…”</p><p>“Look, I know you are probably pissing yourself right now, you are my biggest fan, this is the best day of your life,” Jack sighed, “but can you tell me <em>where</em> your kitchen is? Possibly on Helios?”</p><p>Rhys shook his head, finally snapping out of it. “Y-yes, sir. We are thirty one floors under your office. There is an elevator that can take you there directly, i-if you want.”</p><p>“I knew you could do it!” Jack beamed. “Great job, champ!” He clasped his hands and walked to the door out like he had been there – in Rhys’ apartment – a hundred times before. “Follow me!”</p><p>Rhys did as he was told, stumbling after the CEO. His feet got slippery on the floor in the corridor, and he almost tripped and fell, but Jack caught him by the arm. His hand was warm on his upper arm, and Rhys stared at it with wide eyes.</p><p>“You alright there?” Jack asked with a smirk.</p><p>Rhys tore his eyes off the hand to look into the mismatched eyes. They were just as vibrant and lively as in the posters. They were beautiful, if he could say.</p><p>“You don’t talk very much, do you?” Jack asked, snickering. “I can appreciate that. Better than saying something stupid, right?”</p><p>Rhys nodded. And then he said something stupid. “E-excuse me sir, but—”</p><p>“Jack. It’s Jack, kiddo.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jack. You-you, uhm… Aren’t you dead? There was an announcement this morning, and they… the bandits…” he shut up when Jack began to look too amused.</p><p>The CEO burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and putting up a show of doubling over. “Oh, pumpkin! Me? Dead?! Hah! That was a good one! Heroes don’t die, dumdum.” He straightened and corrected his clothes and hair, and then walked to the elevator again. He motioned for Rhys to follow him, and the cyborg did, obediently.</p><p>“You see,” Jack said as he punched some code into the elevator controls console, “this was all part of the plan. I needed to get the Vault Hunters off my back while I finish my great plan, so I opened a fake Vault, put some random beast in and gave them a show. And when they thought they got me, I used an emergency teleport. Cool stuff, hot from Hyperion R&amp;D.” He showed Rhys some device that looked like an ECHO. “But we didn’t have enough time to test it, so it brought me to your kitchen instead of my office.”</p><p>“Oh.” It took Rhys the whole elevator ride to make sense of what Jack had told him. He didn’t even notice that they crossed the Hub of Heroism and used the other elevator that would take them to Jack’s office. “I guess it all makes sense,” he mumbled. Handsome Jack is a legend; of course, a bunch of bandits couldn’t take him down. The plan was genius, actually.</p><p>“Something funny?” Jack asked, startling him. He looked amused, and Rhys realised that he was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“Uhm, nothing, sir— I mean Jack. I just… I’m glad your plan worked.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, looking at the tips of his feet. <em>Oh.</em> He just realised that he was still in his sleepwear.</p><p>“Aren’t you sweet, cupcake,” Jack cooed. “I want to have you as a dessert after dinner, maybe with some black coffee, because you are almost too sweet.” Rhys blushed, and Jack laughed again. “Don’t get shy on me now, kitten. I’ve seen the mess in your kitchen. We are basically old pals now!”</p><p>Rhys didn’t point out that Jack was the one to cause the mess. He followed him into the office obediently.</p><p>The room was huge and breath-taking. It was full of expensive technology and what looked like a glowing artefact, probably from one of the Vaults Jack had opened. Rhys felt inappropriate in there.</p><p>“Come on, pumpkin, chop-chop,” the CEO gestured for him to hurry. He was already at his desk, working on his computer. Behind him, a huge window stretched with the view on Pandora. Rhys couldn’t tear his eyes from it. So beautiful.</p><p>“We need to get you some clothes,” Jack hummed. “Blake, can you call my tailor? I want her here, now.”</p><p>Rhys realised that now he was standing directly in front of Jack’s desk, still staring at the planet, and he forced himself to look at the CEO. He still looked amused. Before Rhys could ask why was he even here, the door behind him opened and a dark-skinned woman walked in.</p><p>“Sir, you called me?” she asked, already pulling a measuring tape out of her pocket.</p><p>“Yes, pumpkin,” the CEO gestured towards Rhys, and the woman started taking his measurements. “This sweet thing needs a suit asap. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She was done in less than a minute, wrote the numbers down on an ECHO and walked out. Jack got back to work, leaving Rhys shuffling nervously from one leg to another, not knowing how to ask.</p><p>It couldn’t have been more than five minutes later when the door opened and a loader bot brought a black box, placing it on Jack’s desk and leaving.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Jack frowned lightly. “Bathroom is there. Go take a shower and change. Or…” he stood up, slightly towering over the younger man, “you don’t want to have dinner with me?” His raised eyebrow was playful, but he looked almost hurt. Rhys had never seen the CEO like that.</p><p>“Dinner? I, uhm, I… Yes, Jack, of course.” He blushed and looked away, but Jack caught his chin and brought his face back. He smiled at him, showing white teeth, and then he nodded his head towards the bathroom. Rhys understood, took the box and quickly walked there.</p><p>He washed himself, did his hair up and put on the three-piece suit in record time. It came with a bow-tie and a tie, but Rhys decided that neither was necessary. He left the top two buttons open and rushed back into the office.</p><p>“Ah, right on time!” Jack grinned. “Good choice on no tie. Looking good!” he praised. He’d changed too, now wearing a suit like Rhys. But his was much fancier. It might have been the one he wore for last year’s Jackentine’s gala, but it was slightly different, so maybe it was only inspired by the old one.</p><p>Blushing, Rhys realised that he will have dinner with Handsome Jack on Jackentine. Now he felt extra stupid for believing that Jack would get himself killed a day before his favourite day of the year. The CEO made the holiday mandatory a couple years ago; everybody knew that he was a huge romantic.</p><p>Jack brought him to the most expensive restaurant on Helios. They got the best seats – by a window looking down at Elpis. Rhys had seen this place a few times in ads, and he dreamed that one day he would go here.</p><p>“Like it?” Jack asked as he pulled his chair for Rhys. “I go here every couple days. Great kitchen, and the staff knows what I like.” As if on cue, glasses with wine and deliciously looking dishes were placed in front of them. “And they are always prepared,” he added.</p><p>Rhys giggled. It felt inappropriate, but he couldn’t stop it, and it made Jack’s grin all the wider.</p><p>It was mostly the CEO speaking as they ate. He talked about his victory down on Pandora. “And you should have seen that bitch’s face, ahaha! <em>For Roland, bwaaaah!</em>” He laughed at his own jokes, but Rhys didn’t mind. He was almost sure he looked like the heart eyes emoji as he watched the hero talk.</p><p>“You seem kinda quiet,” Jack noted when he finished his meal. “Anything on your mind?”</p><p>Yes, one thing was. Rhys looked down where his fingers were entwined in his lap. “I was wondering… Why me, Jack? Why am I here?” He must have sounded stupid, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>The CEO sighed and reached to take one of his hands in his. His was so much bigger, Rhys noted, and it made him feel warm and safe. “Imagine this,” Jack said. “You are me. I know, hard to imagine, because I’m a genius.” Rhys giggled at the stupid joke.</p><p>“And you are dealing with bandits for <em>three days</em> straight. They are annoying, trying to kill you, calling you a monster… And then you appear in this cutie’s kitchen, he is all sweet, obedient and helpful, he takes you where you need to be… Wouldn’t you love the shit out of it?”</p><p>Rhys blushed probably harder than ever before. What was he even supposed to say now? He felt so warm, and it probably wasn’t the wine. It was Jack, and he was with him.</p><p>Fortunately, the CEO took care of it. “Let’s go. I want my dessert.” He winked and lead Rhys out of the restaurant.</p><p>Handsome Jack’s penthouse was surprisingly simple. He probably didn’t have time to put much effort into it. There was a lot of empty space, randomly placed furniture, a kitchen covered in dust. The most imposing part of it was a huge window overlooking Elpis and a white fluffy rug. A fur, Rhys realised, from some huge animal.</p><p>Jack let him take in the view for a few seconds, and then his hands were unbuttoning Rhys’ jacket, waistcoat, shirt… Jack’s hands were big and warm, curiously touching his pale skin. Rhys gasped every now and then, all the sensations new to him.</p><p>“Jack…” he panted. “I have never…”</p><p>The CEO chuckled. “Aren’t you a treat, princess?” He pulled Rhys closer, finally kissed him, stealing his breath away. Then he leaned in, spoke directly into his ear. “Don’t worry, baby. Just let me take care of you, hm?” His hand dipped lower, a tip of one finger just bellow the line of Rhys’ pants, and the cyborg gasped.</p><p>With another chuckle, Jack helped Rhys take off the pants and boxers, and then he gently pushed him to the floor. The fur was incredibly soft and warm, but Rhys still shivered when he realised that he was naked in Handsome Jack’s penthouse. The CEO was still clothed, except for his jacket that was on the floor along Rhys’ clothes.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, cupcake,” Jack gently pried his legs apart, and Rhys blushed, realising how stupid he must’ve looked trying to hide himself from the older man’s gaze. Jack must’ve seen hundreds of people naked, models and important people. “I’ve never seen someone like you,” the CEO breathed against the skin of his neck.</p><p>They kissed again, and Rhys was beginning to feel lost in the sensations. Jack’s hands were everywhere, touching, exploring, soothing when he got too nervous. He was getting painfully hard, and every time the surprisingly soft fingertips brushed the underside of his cock, he arched off the floor and moaned.</p><p>“So responsive,” Jack hummed. “I wonder…”</p><p>Suddenly, Jack was kissing his jaw, neck, chest, lower and lower until he was kneeling between Rhys’ spread legs. He smirked mischievously and leaned down. His hot breath brushed Rhys’ exposed hole, warning him of what was going to happen only a second before he felt wet tongue teasing at his rim.</p><p>“Oh God, Jack!” He almost choked on air as the wave of new sensations washed over him. It was like ecstasy, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. Jack’s tongue pushed in, and Rhys’ eyes rolled back to his head. “Ooooh…”</p><p>“Fucking hell, pumpkin,” Jack groaned, pulling away. “Stay right here,” he warned and ran off. He was back in no time, a tube of a lubricant in his hand. “I’m gonna fuck the life out of you,” he promised darkly, lubing up his fingers.</p><p>Any coherent thought left Rhys’ brain long ago, and so he just nodded and left himself be turned over. He was now on his hands and knees, then pushed down to his forearms. His ass was in the air like he was presenting himself to the powerful man, and that thought alone almost made him come.</p><p>Jack’s finger was big, almost too big, and Rhys whimpered as it relentlessly pushed in. He played with toys often, but Jack was something completely different; he was warm, and big, and all his attention was on Rhys. Jack bit the skin of his cheek gently, making the younger man yelp. “So responsive,” he murmured.</p><p>When Rhys had three fingers in his ass, he felt like falling apart. He was so full, so hot, but he wanted this to last, and so he bit his lip and willed himself not to come. Jack was whispering praises and soothing words to him, his other hand rubbing Rhys’ sides, urging him to relax.</p><p>Finally, Jack pulled his fingers out and helped Rhys to lay on his back again. He still didn’t strip, merely pushed his pants down enough to reveal his big cock. It was almost too big, Rhys wasn’t sure if he could survive this, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist and reaching up to pull him closer.</p><p>Jack pushed in slowly, giving him time to get used to the massive girth and length. He murmured sweet nothings and kissed everywhere he could reach. When Rhys started trembling in overstimulation, he slipped both his arms under him and hugged him protectively. He fucked him slowly, leisurely. Rhys was sure he was in heaven.</p><p>The CEO’s trusts became shorter, faster, stronger, and his grip around Rhys tightened. He growled something around the lines of fucking him through the floor and set a pace that was too much, too good. Rhys arched, moaned like a bitch in heat. He felt drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as pleasure coursed through his body.</p><p>Suddenly, Jack’s cock hit the sweet, sweet spot, and Rhys came with a cry of the CEO’s name, hands desperately clutching the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Panting, it took Rhys a few minutes to calm down. He was a little disoriented, blinking and looking around but not seeing anything. The room was dark, he was too hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. Sheets were wrapped around his body tightly, and he was gripping them so hard his cybernetic arm damaged them in some places.</p><p>He noticed the sticky, cold feeling in his crotch, next. The drag of wet fabric over his sensitive cock. Rhys blinked again, finally realising what happened.</p><p>It was just a dream. A stupid wet dream.</p><p>Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and Rhys cursed himself silently for being so stupid. The tears spilled when the first sob echoed in the room, and he let it happen, let it all out.</p><p>Handsome Jack, the hero, was dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me or tell me that I'm a bitch on <a href="https://twitter.com/ElfWriting">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>